Problem: How many positive two-digit integers are there in which each of the two digits is prime?
Explanation: The prime digits are 2, 3, 5, and 7. Since each of the two digits in the integer can be any of the four prime digits, there are $4\cdot4=\boxed{16}$ total such integers.